For a Static Random Access Memory (SRAM), its write time can be determined using a write tracking circuit or an emulation memory cell. From the write time, the width of a word line pulse for a write operation can be determined. In conventional methods, the write tracking circuit or an emulation memory cell, used with logic transistors outside of a memory array area, cannot provide accurate write tracking when the logic device and memory cell are located at different process, voltage, and temperature (PVT) corners. Also, with different circuit loading, e.g., capacitance, and different device behavior, e.g., current, device speed, etc., from the actual memory array, an accurate write tracking can be difficult.
Accordingly, new circuits and methods are desired to solve the above problems.